


Our Stories of Love

by onlyhoseok



Series: What Love Taught Us [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhoseok/pseuds/onlyhoseok
Summary: "Liars never live well," Minhyuk spitted through gritted teeth. He watched Hoseok's expression slowly changing from sorry to anger."I am not a liar," Hoseok defended himself. "I did it for the best for both of us.""No, you were selfish!" Minhyuk exclaimed. "People like you don't deserve to be here, living peacefully on Earth. People like you don't deserve to see the light at the end of the tunnel.People like you should have been long gone."ORMinhyuk was a poet who believed he couldn't write anything, and Hoseok was a songwriter who believed he lost his skills.Minhyuk wrote lines, Hoseok wrote lyrics. Together, they wrote a story.





	Our Stories of Love

 

 _**The sour taste of your heart,** _  
_**wilted your path.** _

_**One step,** _  
_**two steps;** _  
_**your petals were all gone.** _

_**The sky, too,** _  
_**wished,** _  
_**hoped,** _  
_**prayed,** _  
_**for the you before,** _  
_**to bloom once again.** _

 

 

 

Minhyuk groaned angrily before throwing his pen across the room. He grabbed the paper aggressively and crumpled it before throwing it to the bin which was already filled with crumpled papers. Part of Minhyuk regretted doing the action as they will be a waste of paper, but he swore he was already losing his mind.

It has been hours and Minhyuk still couldn't come up with a  _decent_ poem — at least decent enough for him. Kihyun always complimented the black haired's poetry, but the black haired never believed any of it. Even Hyungwon, his tall and lanky friend, who barely smiled sincerely at anything, often smiled genuinely whenever he reads the black haired's poetry, saying he was envious of him.

Minhyuk trusted his friends with all his heart, but some parts of him kept telling him they were not telling the truth. And Minhyuk hated that part of him.

Minhyuk had always been known for his positive energy by his friends, but never have he ever once showed his negativity to others. He was scared people were going to judge him for having a facade, and just the thought of it made him tremble.

Minhyuk may seem like a strong person — which he kept telling himself he was, but he has a fragile and weak heart. But, he knew he was strong enough to withstand any comments thrown at him. Despite the pieces of his heart breaking apart slowly, he knew better than to break  _himself_ apart.

 

The black haired boy sighed as he picked up another paper and took a different pen. He needed to write something  _at least_. Something  _nice_. But he found the tip of his pen hovering above the empty sheet of paper, not moving.

Minhyuk was desperate; he looked around to see if anything could inspire him to write _something_.

 

_The bed? Something about wanting someone to be with me right now?_

_The window? Imprisoning me from the outside world?_

_The mirror? I am now someone I wasn't?_

 

His mind was blank. He didn't know what to write, and it made him mad. He hated writing something he couldn't relate to, it just made the poem sounds fake. He wanted to write something genuine, something he knew he can relate to.

 

 

And that was when he found himself walking towards Hyungwon's room.

 

 

 

 

"Painting, huh?"

He heard a hum coming from the artist — surprisingly, a gleeful hum. He then decided to jump onto his friend's bed to get himself comfortable. He looked around the lanky boy's room and admired his artworks.

"How many did you make?"

Without hesitation, the artist replied, "Two."

Minhyuk was amazed with how quick the boy was able to paint but still managed to make them look amazing. "Where's the other one?"

He watched as Hyungwon placed his brush and palette down before stretching out to the other side of the table to grab another amazing workpiece of his before passing it to Minhyuk.

He read the artwork as if it was a letter and was amazed with his friend's artistic skills. He examined the painting and frowned when he understood the meaning behind it. 

"Let me guess, it's about facade?" Minhyuk asked as he slowly leaned onto the soft pillow.

"Yeah," Hyungwon replied as if it was nothing.

Minhyuk was reminded of himself when he looked at the painting, how the boy was tearing up behind a mask which was his face but laughing instead. It reminded of how he was also just like that — hiding himself from the truth from everyone.

But it also reminded of what Hyungwon used to be. He was such a happy and positive person back then, it was until he broke up with Hoseok.

Minhyuk still hated that boy's guts to pieces. He hated how he left Hyungwon without any proper reason. He hated how he changed Hyungwon to the worse. He hated how Hyungwon is now not who he used to be anymore.

Minhyuk remembered all of his friend's old artworks and compared the contrast with his new pieces. Minhyuk sighed at the thought of that, which caught Hyungwon's attention as he turned to the side to look at Minhyuk who was still staring at the artwork.

"You know, you used to always draw something cute or fun — but now it's purely depressing with deep messages behind them," Minhyuk ranted, making the younger's smile fade. "Listen, Won, I'm not judging you. I know it's your choice to paint whatever you want but can you, I don't know, maybe paint something cute one day? I missed seeing those."

Minhyuk felt like a hypocrite saying all of these, but he genuinely missed his older artworks where he painted beautiful fields, sunsets or flowers with unique change in color.

Minhyuk may have a feeling the boy was just like him, wanting to paint(or write) something real, something they can relate too. He noticed the frown on the artist's face and copied the expression.

He knew he shouldn't have said those words, so he found himself sitting back up on the bed.

"Hey, Won. You know what, you don't have to draw cute ones if there's no meanings behind it. Besides, you only draw if there's only inspiration for you to do so," Minhyuk paused and softened when he saw his friend was slowly smiling again. "So tell me, what song made you draw these?"

Minhyuk was amazed with how Hyungwon was able to get inspirstion from music. Minhyuk could get inspiration from _anything_ but music. Sometimes, couldn't understand the hidden meanings of the song, or couldn't understand the song itself. Hence, he will never stop looking up to Hyungwon.

When he noticed Hyungwon wasn't able to utter a single answer to his question, it made Minhyuk confused. "Won?"

"I... I don't know."

Minhyuk looked at the taller curiously as he straightened himself up on the bed. "What do you mean you don't know? It wasn't a song that inspired you?"

Hyungwon took a while before answering, "Well, yes. But at the same time, not really?"

Now, Minhyuk was fully facing the taller boy, curiosity playing around his mind. And for a second, Minhyuk thought of something which both frighten but excite him at the same time.

And to confirm his thought, he asked, "Were they, perhaps, inspired by... _someone_?"

He was scared to ask that, and there were a lot of reasons as to why.

He was scared if Hyungwon draw these because he found out about Minhyuk's facade and was his way of telling him. However, he doubt that was the reason behind it, hopefully.

Another reason why was because the thought of Hyungwon being with someone after the last time made the black haired worried. He didn't want Hyungwon to face the same things again.

At the same time, he was excited about the thought of someone inspiring him. This someone may be someone amazing, someone great. Hyungwon might've found someone he could trust and was perfect for him.

Minhyuk hoped it was the latter.

 

"Yes."

Now, Minhyuk was smiling halfway with both of worry and excitement plastered in his face. Hyungwon was surprised to see the black haired's reaction as he turned around, and Minhyuk noted the pink tint coloring his cheeks. "Do you mind telling who this person is?"

Hyungwon hesitated for a second and Minhyuk noticed, but nonetheless answered, "Changkyun."

The worry which was present in Minhyuk's expression completely disappeared as a look of happiness and shock were replaced. "Changkyun? As in Jooheon's friend Changkyun? Our new friend Changkyun?"

Hyungwon nodded and it made Minhyuk over the moon. He was beyond excited and happy for the lanky boy.

"No way! You talked to him once? Or did you paint these based on what you think of him? Nonetheless, that was so unexpected."

"Kinda? I mean I followed him to an empty studio the other day and he played his self composed music and I really liked it because it was so unique. Then I suddenly had this inspiration from it."

Minhyuk smiled as he listened to the artist's story.

"Finally you've heard his music! It's amazing, isn't it?" Minhyuk paused to see Hyungwon nodding along. "There wasn't any lyrics but the instrumental itself is already amazing. But, out of curiosity, what made you paint these depressing paintings based on his songs or just him in general?"

"I... understand the song. Like, I understand the message behind the song — the message he wanted to share through music. I don't know if they make sense but..."

Minhyuk realizes how different Hyungwon was. Sure he know his taller friend was a unique guy, but he had never saw this side of him. Maybe there are a few more sides his friend has yet to show.

Minhyuk never have felt happier. He was sure Changkyun will be able to help him grow into a better person, and maybe, Hyungwon may be able to help the boy too.

 

He now have a new story to share to Kihyun.

 

For the rest of the day, Minhyuk stayed in Hyungwon's and watched him paint. His eyes would go to the other artworks once in a while and admired them even if he had seen them a lot of times.

Hyungwon would glance at Minhyuk once in a while to see him staring at his paintings with a look he didn't know how to explain. He was worried for his friend.

He knew how worried his friends were to him because they knew about his past and Hyungwon was more than thankful for them. Except, he couldn't help but think if his two friends needed the amount of support he received from them. Sure he might not talk a lot, but he wanted to help his friends just as much as they helped him.

So with a quick breathe in, Hyungwon asked, "So, how's your writing going?"

Minhyuk froze and had his eyes widen. He didn't know if he should finally open up to one of his friends, or keep hiding behind the mask.

He reluctantly chose the latter.

"It's going great," he lied, and the heavy weight on his chest made him spill out a few truths. "Not really great but I made an effort, right? I just don't know what to write."

Hyungwon frowned as he stopped painting and looked at the black haired. "You always find inspiration in literally everything, and I'm envious of you."

Hyungwon chuckled softly to bring up the mood. Minhyuk found himself smiling and rolling his eyes. "You don't have to be envious. At least you can find inspiration through music and _I'm_ envious of _you_. Besides, you can draw anything while I can't even write a single line."

"Hey," Hyungwon called out as he went back to painting. "Your poems are amazing, it's as if you were born with that talent. You should believe in yourself, Minhyuk. I know this may sound weird, especially coming from me, but," he paused before turning to the side to lock eyes with his friend. "If I can still paint after almost giving up, then you can still write. You can't give up just yet. I believe there will be something that will come to you soon that will stop you from giving up..." he trailed off.

 

"...or someone."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had been weeks, more than a few months, and so many things had happened. Hyungwon and Changkyun stopped talking to each other after a huge misunderstanding and the two of them became extremely depressed.

Jooheon explained the whole situation to Kihyun and Minhyuk, and they were partly angry at Hyungwon but at the same time, they were pretty shocked themselves. They did not expect Changkyun to be mute despite how obvious it may have been.

Hyungwon now stayed in his room alone and Changkyun never hanged out with the others anymore, if so, rarely. Little did the two know, they were hurting the others at the same time.

But slowly, the three of them saw how Changkyun started to open up and made an effort to be friends with Hyungwon once again, despite the constant disapproval from Jooheon but Kihyun and Minhyuk ensured the younger that Hyungwon had been wanting to be friends once again. With a reluctant heart, the younger accepts.

 

At midnight, Minhyuk's phone rang. He picked it up once he saw the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Are you cool with me bringing you and Kihyun somewhere right now?"

"Why?"

"Changkyun wants to tell us something and he wants be to bring you guys to where he is right now."

Minhyuk was suspicious but answered anyway, "Sure."

"Okay, cool. I'm alreadt outside your house."

 

Kihyun and Minhyuk both felt guilty for leaving without Hyungwon in the middle of the night when his mental health is still terrible. He was still so sure that Changkyun would've wanted Hyungwon to come along seeing how the boy wanted to get back with him. Minhyuk was so sure the Hyungwon and Changkyun shared mutual feelings for each other.

"Why didn't Changkyun invite Hyungwon as well?" Minhyuk found himself asking.

Jooheon was silent for a few seconds before answering, "He said this meetup was about a surprise for Hyungwon."

"Surprise?"

Jooheon nodded. "He said the first time they met was through music, and he thought his way of getting back together is also through music. So he made a song specially for Hyungwon."

Minhyuk felt his heart getting warm as a soft smile grew on his face. He could already imagined how happy Hyungwon would be.

But his smile didn't last long when they reached the designated area. It was an alleyway and there were a few people out there. Jooheon excused himself and walked towards the door by the wall, saying that he wanted to check up on Changkyun and called the two up in a short while.

But all their attention was focused to the one person in the alleyway who was staring at then in shocked.

 

 

 

 

Lee Hoseok.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading the first chapter of our stories of love! i'm honestly so excited to finally be able to post this !! i hope it's interesting enough to capture your attention! it is also going to be a short story just like the other story: art of music!
> 
> this will be part of a series which includes art of music and it's good if you read the first story of the series before reading this(if you haven't) as there may be some(most) parts referencing the first story.
> 
> this story will mostly show minhyuk and wonho's personal stories in order to get to understand the characters better !!
> 
> ps: most the poems here will be written by me and i'm not good with them so i hope they all made sense !


End file.
